Doing What's Best
by ocean of light
Summary: Leaving him was the hardest thing Grace Reynolds had to do in her life even if it hurt her, but if it meant she was going to protect him then so be it. Dean/OC


**Well this is my first one shot. I just came up with it when I was listening to a song, so I hope you like it even though it probably sucks. Thank you for taking time and reading this one shot.**

Grace watched as the other three hunters were at the motel table researching for their current hunt. They all seemed way to occupied and busy to notice if she left or not, but she knew that Dean will notice if she did try to leave. She was going to have to leave at the dead of night. She sighed, it was going to be a long night.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Allyson smiled as she interlaced her fingers with Sam.

Grace forced a smile and waved at the couple as they left the room. She envied Allyson and Sam's relationship. They were both completely in love with each other that it was sicking, in a good way.

As for her and Dean, they were just good friends, well best friends in fact, but Grace was hopelessly in love with him. Dean was a guy that rarely showed any emotion and having to see him everyday didn't help at all. But she knew she was going to have to forget about her feeling for him once she left. She had to move on if she wanted to start her new life even if it hurt her.

"I hate being in love with you." Grace muttered.

She looked down at her lap before she looked up to look at the bathroom door where Dean was in.

Grace pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail and she leaned against the bed frame. She placed the book she was holding on her lap. She closed her eyes trying to get some sleep, but her eyes opened again when she heard the bathroom door open.

Dean came out of the bathroom and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "The two left already?"

"Yeah, Al said she was tired." Grace took the book off of her lap and placing it on the table. She stood up and stretched, her loose t-shirt rising slightly relieving her anti-possession tattoo Dean made her get the second day she was with them.

Grace walked past him to the bathroom, but she was pulled to a stop when Dean grabbed her wrist.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked.

Grace forced smiled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You were a little quiet earlier." He replied letting her wrist go making her slightly frown.

"I was just tired that's all." She answered.

"You could've took a nap instead of researching." He sighed, "I don't want you over working yourself."

"Dean I'll be fine." She softly laughed and she walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She looked at herself in the mirror to see a broken girl looking back at her. This wasn't the girl eight years ago. The girl before had been in medical school with a job at a hospital after she finish medical school, but now she was a hunter. She left everything after she met the Winchesters and Allyson.

Grace closed her eyes for a few seconds before she opened them again. She wiped her tears from her eyes and she took a deep breath before she left the bathroom.

Dean was already laying on his bed when she came out. She quietly walked towards her bed trying not to make a sound so she didn't wake him up.

"Hey," Dean said sitting up.

Grace turned to look at him, "Yeah what's up?"

"Come sleep here with me tonight." Dean motioned for to come over. He sighed, "Grace just get over here."

Grace went over to him and laid down. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Her heartbeat was increasing at the closeness. She bit her lip trying to calm down. The things Dean Winchester was doing was making it harder for her to leave and that couldn't happen.

She laid completely still for the next two and a half hours. When she felt like Dean was in a deep enough sleep she slowly pulled herself away from him. She went over to her bag, pulling out a pair of black distressed skinny jeans and a charcoal grey sweater. She shoved her feet in her Converses and she grabbed her bags.

Grace turned to look at Dean one last time. She felt sad to be leaving him, but it was for the best. She quietly walked over to him and she placed a letter down on the bedside table, which explained why she left and that she was sorry. She kissed Dean on the forehead and she saw a faint smile form on his lips.

She slowly backed away from him and she turned around to face the door. Placing her hand on the door knob and twisting the door open. She took a deep breath before walking out closing it after her. She walked away from the motel not looking back once.

**I told you it sucked. I'm not sure if I'm going to be writing another one shot or a story anytime soon, but I would love to get some feedback on the one shot. Tell me if you liked it or if you hated it and if you have any suggestions on how I can I'm prove my writing skills I would really love it. Thanks for taking time on reading this.**


End file.
